


Bump

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: “Buck has a concussion and Eddie takes care of him.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 299





	Bump

Eddie snaps his fingers in front of Bucks face for the second time now, trying to get the other man to look at him.

“Buck, you with me now? Look at me.”

Eddie holds the penlight into Bucks eyes, who flinches away and moans in pain. He doesn’t get far though because Chimney is kneeling behind him, holding his shoulders, so he can’t move away.

“Buck! Come on.”

Buck finally keeps his head still and looks at Eddie. His eyes are open but he’s seemingly not fully there. The normal bright blue in his eyes looks overshadowed and Eddie notices that the other man can’t focus.

He’s happy though that the younger mans eyes are open now. Minutes before Buck was lying on the concrete, eyes closed and not moving, having everyone run towards him in worry.

It was actually an easy job, they’d been called for. Two drunken people got a bit into a situation while climbing over a fence and the team had to free them. 

Buck was just leading one of the victims to a gurney when the man suddenly stumbled and took a fall, right with Buck in front of him. Both fell forward and hit the ground hard.

Buck wasn’t wearing his helmet in the LA evening heat and everyone could hear the awful noise of Bucks head connecting with the concrete. The patient landed on top of him and didn’t get hurt any further. 

When Eddie turned around because of the loud noise, his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw Buck lying motionless on the floor. He quickly shoved his patient over to one of the paramedics and ran over to where Buck was lying on the floor. Chimney right on his heels.

Bucks eyes were closed and only after some shuffling and rubbing at his sternum, he slowly opened his eyes. And in typical Buckley manner, he immediately jumped up and wanted to get off, being confused with what had happend and why he was lying on the floor.

Now Buck’s sitting on the floor Eddie kneeling in front of him. Chimneys hands hold at his shoulder, just in case the younger man would fall over again.

“Hey, look at me Buck, do you know where you are?”

Eddie carefully touches the back of Bucks head for bumps or any bleedings.

The other man squeezes his eyes shut for a second and lets his tongue run over his lips.

“Work. we’re on .. we’re on a call.”

Chimney gently rubs at the younger mans shoulders.

Eddie thankfully can’t find any bumps or bruises on Bucks head and carefully moves over to his neck. He lets his fingers run over the other man’s neck gently, but he doesn’t flinch or react to the touch. He touches his shoulders and arms.

“Does anything hurt?”

He looks back at Buck and sees his focus being off again. He gently stubs his cheeks.

“Buck, focus!”

Buck shakes his head and winces but finally looks at Eddie.

“My … my head. Did … did I fall?“

”Yeah, one of the victims accidentally stumbled and took you down, can you remember that Bud?“ 

Chimney squeezes his shoulder again.

Buck startles and turns around, regretting his sudden movement and he starts swaying a bit. Chims hands steady him though.

”Chim?“

”Yeah Buddy, you alright? Anything else hurts besides your head.“

Buck slowly moves his arms and shoulders.

“No, I don’t think so. It’s just my head.”

Eddie takes Bucks chin in his hands and makes him look at him again.

”There’s no bleeding or a bump on your head, but I’m sure you have a slight concussion.“

Eddie uses the pen-light again and notices that one of Bucks pupil reacts a bit delayed. It’s not much but probably a type 1 concussion, at least.

Buck moves his hands up and grabs at Eddies biceps.

“Please, don’t take me to hospital Eds. I don’t wanna go to the hospital.“

Eddie sighs. He knows Bucks not keen going to the hospital again with the year he’s had but he’s still worried about him having a more serious concussion.

”Only if you can tell me your full name, the date, and what you had for breakfast.“

Buck frowns and rolls his eyes.

„You’ve been out for a minute Buck, I don’t wanna take any chances with your beautiful brain.“

This gets Buck smiling. 

”You said my brain is beautiful.“

Chimney laughs out loud, still sitting behind him.

”You have the most beautiful brain Buckaroo, who else gives us all the informations about how to wash salad right huh and knows all the signs of coming earthquakes. We love your brain, kid.“

Eddie laughs and looks back at Buck.

”That’s why we wanna make sure everything’s alright. Answer the questions.“

Buck scoffs.

”Alright, alright but no hospital. Name’s Evan Buckley, it’s August 29th 2020, I had a veggie sandwich for breakfast. Happy now?“

Eddie nods.

”Alright lets get go back to the truck and the station. We still got some hours on the clock.“

Eddie and Chimney help Buck to stand up, who sways a bit till he can steady himself.

”You good? Head still hurts?“

Buck frowns again.

”I just hit my head on the concrete, what do you think?!”

”Oh look who can do sarcasm again, I’d say he‘s fine.“

Chim chuckles but doesn’t let go of Bucks arm.

Both men lead their teammate over to the truck where they give a heads up to the captain. The drive back is quiet and Eddie has to shove buck a couple of times so he doesn’t close his eyes again and goes to sleep.

When they arrive at the station, they help Buck out of the truck and watch him carefully. He takes a shower, with Eddie in tow, to Bucks annoyance but Eddie doesn’t want to let him out of his sight in case he would get dizzy. 

After the shower Buck lets himself fall on one of the sofas in the chilling era. Eddie puts water and some painkillers in front of him on the table.

“Take these and don’t go to sleep, concussion watch, you know the drill.”

Buck crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

”Seriously Eddie, I’m fucking tired. I’m good ok, my heads good. I swear.“

”Humor me, Buckley. No chance, you gotta stay awake for a bit longer.“

Buck sighs but takes the pills and splashes them down with the water. He leans himself back down on the couch and yawns. It’s quiet in the firehouse with the others having a little nap in the bunk room. Eddie watches Buck closely. He looks tired and there’s actually a tiny purple bruise forming at his temple.

Buck starts talking and he talks for the next hour nonstop. It makes Eddie smile. He actually meant it when he said BUck has a beautiful brain. He’s so full of informations sometimes Eddie thinks there’s a lexicon in there. He watches him in awe. Buck’s eyes have cleared up. He looks tired but the crystal clear blue of it shines at Eddie.

Bucks just talking about how many unknown creatures live in the dark sea when he yawns loudly. He rubs at his temple and grimaces in pain.

“Can I get some sleep now Eddie?”

Eddie laughs and looks at the clock. It’s almost midnight and they’ve been awake for two hours.

“Yeah, I think it’s safe now for you to get some sleep.”

Buck sighs in relief and throws his legs on the couch, shuffling his body in a horizontal position. He yawns again and seconds later his eyes close shut.

Eddie walks over and throws a blanket over him. Buck moves his shoulders around to find a comfortable position. Eddie watches him for a while. The bruise on his temple is a bit bluer now and Eddie can’t help and lean down and put a kiss on the other man’s forehead.

“Soft.” Buck mumbles almost being asleep already.

Seconds later Eddie can hear him snore. He walks over to the kitchen and gets himself a coffee his eyes never leaving the other man. He wouldn’t get much sleep tonight because he wants to make sure Bucks safe. He’s already nearly lost him enough times already. He needs to know he’s safe. He needs to know his beautiful brain is safe.

He takes the coffee over to the sofas and sits himself down next to Buck. He’ll wake the other man up in another hour. Just in case.


End file.
